Blind Faith
by Jurojin
Summary: Tony makes a deal with the devil to bring himself and Michelle back. Of course, it doesn't turn out exactly how he'd hoped. T/M
1. Prologue

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

Tony Almeida crinkled his eyes in suspicion. Yeah, he was pretty sure he knew exactly who he was talking to. And he knew exactly what would be offered to him.

"See. Nothing gets past you does it Almeida." The other "man" taunted him. Tony used "man" loosely. He was a thing. Neither male nor female and definitely not human. He was the embodiment of all things unholy. The bringer of darkness. The prince of the city of fire.

Lucifer. And he had a business proposition for him.

"Explain to me again how all this would work?" Tony paced back and forth. They were...nowhere. Everything was grey and smoky and when he tried to focus on any one point his sight seemed to shimmer keeping him off balance. It had started to make him sick but the pacing seemed to keep him from focusing too long and making his head spin. For a split second he thought about how unfair it was to be dead and still be able to puke.

The demon just sighed heavily and repeated the rules he'd already explained before. "No matter how many times you make me repeat it Anthony, it's still the same. If you do this, your soul is mine. Period. That's it. Stop wasting time and just make a decision."

Tony stopped moving and focused his eyes on the being. He shimmered too, only his flashes looked more like a computer glitch and Tony swore he saw brief glimpses of horns and fire instead of a man in a suit. Still, he was already dead and if Lucifer thought he could intimidate him, he'd obviously never ran into an Almeida before. "Humor me."

Again the demon sighed and this time Tony did see smoke release as his breath. "If you agree to the terms I'll send you back. You will have whatever resources you need to complete your revenge. All I need from you is one death. Agree to kill the person I tell you too and I will release Michelle back to you, exactly the way she was before her death."

"There aren't any loopholes right? I'm not going to go back and find it's a different reality or some crazy shit like that?" Tony had stepped closer to the demon, invading his personal space. Lucifer just smirked and looked back at him with an air of cockiness. "As if I have nothing better to do than to torment filthy humans. This is a gift Anthony. Under normal circumstances I would dispatch this individual myself. But this project requires more...finesse. I've watched you for a long time. It's no secret there is darkness in your heart. It was just trying to find the one thing that controlled the switch to turning it on. She's your switch my friend."

Tony watched as the clouds around them became more dense. Visions playing atop them like movies. Michelle at her first day at CTU. Michelle bringing him coffee for the first time. Their first date, first kiss, first everything. And then, Lucifer showed him things he'd never seen before. Things he'd never had the chance to experience. Michelle giving birth, them naming their child, watching him at his first day at school.

"It's ok to be selfish Anthony. You love her. In fact I'd have to tell you that you love her more than any human being has loved another in a long time. Trust me, I would know." Tony's eyes stayed focused on the various scenes being played before him. Lucifer waved his palm and a book appeared in his hand. He opened it to a blank page and handed Tony a long feather quill. The images around them all turned to stare back at Tony and Lucifer watched as the man's face changed from painful to determined. He had him.

"It's time to make your choice Anthony. Exist forever in agony without her or make those responsible pay and have the life you've always been denied?"

Tony took one last lingering look at the images spread out in the nothingness, took the quill and signed his name.


	2. Chapter 1

_PG-13 for language_

* * *

><p>Tony sucked in a deep breath and then screamed at the top of his lungs.<p>

The pain was unbearable. His skin felt like it was melting, sliding off his bones piece by piece. He squeezed his eyes harder, his voice dying down but still crying out when he made any kind of move. His hands trembled violently as he moved them toward his face. It was raining and the water felt like pinpricks all over his body. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to open them but they burned along with his skin.

"Hurts like hell doesn't it?" Tony heard a chuckle. "I guess that's an ironic statement if there's ever been one." He tried again to open his eyes and this time he could make out a blurry outline. It didn't matter, though. He knew exactly who, rather what, it was.

"Wha...what did you do to me?" Tony wrapped his arms around himself. It was dark, nighttime he believed, and the rain was warm but he couldn't stop shivering. Being naked probably had something to do with it.

"I did as we agreed. I brought you back. Not my fault it happens this way. I didn't make the rules." Lucifer glanced up. Tony still squinted but after blinking a few times, things were starting to clear. He watched the demon take a drag from his cigarette, his pristine white suit staying dry in the rain. Water ran into Tony's eyes and he shifted toward the wall behind him, leaned against it on one hand. "Why-" He didn't get to finish speaking. A strong spike of nausea hit him and he doubled over, landing on his hands and knees, retching.

Lucifer watched the mortal empty his stomach on the ground of the alley. He made a disgusted face and took another drag. "It'll pass. The trip does a doozy on the senses."

Tony tried to look around but shut his eyes quickly. "Why am I so dizzy?"

Lucifer laughed. "I just brought your ass back from hell. Did you think you'd be flying first class?" The demon watched the steam rise off of Tony's body. He looked him over from head to toe. "I can see why she married you." Tony glared at him and the demon laughed again, averting his eyes as he continued to smoke. Tony eventually noticed the cigarette never got any shorter.

Spitting down onto the alley, Tony used the wall to hoist himself back to his feet. He felt stronger, the pain receding slowly but not as sharp. He looked down at himself. "So ya want me to do this job naked?" Lucifer placed the cigarette between his lips and raised one hand toward Tony. His other hand snapped it's fingers and Tony sucked in a breath in pain. The material scraping against his raw skin made him shut his eyes again. Once the pain passed he opened his eyes and ran his hands over the clothes the demon had summoned. A black shirt, jeans and a dark leather jacket. He pulled his hand away from the jacket and noticed it was dry.

"Why aren't I gettin' wet?" He continued to stare at his hand, flipping it front to back.

"I told you I'd give you whatever resources you needed to complete my mission and yours. Think of this as a little gift. You can't be touched by evil and not change. You'll notice a few...improvements to yourself." Tony cut his eyes at the demon, then continued to look over himself. He couldn't see anything else that was different till he brought his hand up to his head. Running his palm back and forth over his shaved head, the thin layer of coverage tickled his skin.

"What the fuck didya do to my hair?"

Lucifer flicked his cigarette; the ashes floating slowly to the alley below. "Oh, yeah, that. I wish I could say it was because of some supernatural whatnot but really, I thought you looked better this way. More dangerous." He smiled and Tony shuddered. He looked around. The alley was filthy.

"Where's Michelle?"

The demon smirked and looked at his wrist, even though he wasn't wearing a watch. "She should be arriving right...about...now."

The sudden burst of light was blinding and Tony raised his arm to shield his eyes. After a few seconds, it dulled enough for him to look again. He stopped breathing and didn't dare blink. Nothing to interrupt his absorption that was everything about her. It felt like he hadn't seen her in forever even though he'd been told they'd only been dead two years.

She floated there in front of him, also as naked as he had been. Lucifer stood on the other side of her, not hiding the fact that he liked what he saw. "I damn sure know why you married her." Tony growled but the demon just smiled.

"Why isn't she steaming? Or in pain like I was?" Tony reached out and touched her arm. She was soft and warm and Michelle. His fingers wrapped around her forearm and he tugged just slightly but it was enough to move her in the air closer to him.

Lucifer watched as Tony wrapped his arms around his wife, breaking the suspension and helping to lay her down. He took a drag. "She didn't come from hell. I had to pull her from someplace else."

Tony gently laid her head back against the alley floor. Unlike them, she was getting soaked. He pulled his jacket off and covered her upper torso. He looked back at the demon. "Whatdya mean? She died that day, too."

"Yeah but her heart doesn't resemble yours. Don't get me wrong. Your love for her is pure, but that's all that's pure about you Almeida. It wasn't an accident that you ended up a sniper. She wasn't headed to the same place as you. In fact, because of you I had to pull her out of limbo."

Tony turned back to Michelle. "I don't understand."

"She was heading upstairs. It had already been written. But you guys, well 'connected at the hip' doesn't begin to cover it. Her soul is tied to yours and vice versa. But the rules for below differ from the rules of above. There is no rule about going to hell when your soul belongs to another. It's just another way to torture you for all eternity. But for her, well she couldn't enter heaven still attached to you. It's not permitted. So she was sent into limbo. That's where she would have stayed since her soul refused to let go of you."

Tony didn't say anything, just continued to stare at his wife. Lucifer was loving this; the feel of Almeida's pain was exquisite. "I guess you could say your love was cursed. She'll never know paradise."

Tony ran his fingers through the hair at her temple pulling the wet strands back away from her face. "You didn't tell me about that. I asked you if there were any loopholes." He turned around and Lucifer loved the angry look on his face. "You fucking lied to me! I would never...I didn't want this for her!"

Lucifer's image shifted for a split second and Tony saw his other form. "Who are you trying to convince, Almeida? Don't sit there and tell me you didn't want her back. Did you honestly think she was damaged like you? Look at her. Why do you think you're drawn to her? You knew damn well you weren't good enough for her." The demon knew he'd hit his mark. Tony still stared back at him in anger but it was laced with guilt.

Tony looked back down at Michelle. "Are ya gonna give her some clothes? Or is that too much to ask?"

Lucifer chose to ignore his tone and snapped his fingers again. T-shirt, jeans and jacket appeared on her and Tony pulled his jacket back on. He raised her up and rest her head against his shoulder. "Why isn't she wakin' up?" He laid a hand against her cheek, still amazed he was holding her again.

"Well I said I'd return her to you as she was before she died. This is it."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tony grit his teeth as he spoke, his patience with the demon running out quick.

Lucifer lifted his hand and slowly ran it in the air along Michelle's form. "Looks like she was knocked unconscious by the blast." When his hand made a second pass around her head, he smiled evilly. "And she's blind."

"What?" Tony set Michelle back down as carefully as he could then advanced on the demon. He had moved into Lucifer's personal space but the demon just kept on smoking. "You tricked me! You fucking tricked me!" The demon laughed in his face and it was all Tony could do to keep from choking on the smoke that escaped as he did.

"It's not my fault you're dumber than you look. I told you exactly what would happen. I didn't blind her, that's how she was before she died! You didn't ask for specifics. All you cared about was getting her back. If you want to blame someone, blame yourself."

Tony never moved, just continued panting in his face.

"And now, because of you, she'll never find peace." Lucifer took a drag and blew the smoke deliberately in Almeida's face. "I never would have been able to make this deal if you didn't truly want it. So get the fuck out of my face."

Tony raised his fist, ready to strike the demon but he startled at the loud shriek that came from behind him. He turned and dropped to his knees beside Michelle, wrapping his arms around her trying to calm her down. "Baby, shh. It's me. It's Tony."

Michelle whimpered and grasped his arms so tight that Tony winced from the pain. She buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing.

Lucifer flicked his cigarette to the ground. "As much as I love this touching scene, we still have business Almeida."

Tony cradled Michelle close. She still hadn't said anything, just continued crying into his neck. He ran his hand up and down her back. "Yeah...yeah I remember." He kissed the top of her head. "Who? Who do I have to kill?"

Lucifer squatted down beside Tony and pulled a small 3x5 picture out of the air. He held it up and smirked when Tony's breathing stopped and his eyes went wide.

"I believe you are familiar with Jack Bauer."


	3. Chapter 2

_PG-13 for language_

_Yes...I'm not dead._

* * *

><p>"Your move."<p>

"Shhh. I'm thinking." The demon scratched his chin and the man on the other side of board smirked as smoke curled out of his nose. They were always in some kind of competition. Some friendly, like the game of chess they were currently playing. But some, some had brought down civilizations.

"So, I hear you've recruited yet another soul to remove Bauer from the world of the living. If I didn't know any better, Luc, I'd say you were losing your touch. This one will be, what, the fourth?" This time he saw a hint of flame mixed with the smoke.

"You love to rub that in my face." Lucifer looked up from the board at the being sitting across from him. He hated the feeling of sadness that always overcame him when he looked into the eyes of his creator. He was cast out, a move he'd repeat if given the chance. He had no qualms about it being the right one. But being bathed in the light from the Creator was a comfort he'd never feel for an eternity. He knew these little games were 'his' way of a little truce. Breaking eye contact, Luc looked back down at the board and smirked, flashing just enough fang to be intimidating. Well, intimidating to anyone else but 'him.'

"This time it's different. I thought I could get to Bauer through his enemies, his family. I made the mistake of underestimating the man's loyalty. I don't know why you made them so damn stubborn." Luc moved his bishop onto another square. "I know what I did wrong before and I've taken steps to make sure I don't fail again."

The Creator studied the board as he spoke. "I'm curious. What could you have possibly done this time that would make a difference?"

Luc relaxed back in his chair, one arm swung over the back. He was going to enjoy this.

"I took Almeida." The Creator's head shot up and for the first time in almost a millennium, Luc saw surprise on his partner's face. "It's all perfectly legit. I broke no rules. He signed under his own free will."

The Creator narrowed his eyes at the demon. "I find it doubtful it was of his own free will. You may not have broken any rules, but you manipulated him, I'm sure."

Luc looked at his fingers, bored. "I don't understand why you have such an interest in this certain group of mortals. They're are plenty others way more interesting."

"Why do they interest you then?"

"Because it annoys you, of course. Besides, Almeida has darkness in him and you know it. You had your chance and you failed. Now it's my turn and this time, Bauer's soul will be mine. Having Almeida's is just icing on the cake."

The Creator looked troubled, but he moved his rook.

"I'm surprised. Last time it took you three years before you moved. Is our conversation getting to you?" Luc smiled down at the board.

"What of the woman?"

Luc glanced up then back down, continuing to study the board. "She's alive. Again, no rules broken. I simply brought her back from limbo. Not a lot to do there. She'll live, long after Bauer and Almeida have joined me."

"A detail I'm sure you failed to mention to Almeida before he signed his soul over."

Luc laughed and the smoke curled around the pieces on the board. "I don't show all my cards at once. You know that."

They didn't talk for a long time after that. The Creator's mind was only half on the game.

He needed to do something and do it quick.

* * *

><p>Tony slammed the door to the room. Looking around he flipped on the nearest light switch and helped Michelle to the large bed. He didn't hear him come in but Tony knew they weren't alone.<p>

"We have to make plans, Almeida."

"Tony...who is that? Why can't I see?" Michelle clutched at his jacket when he tried to pull up from helping her lie down.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me." Tony didn't notice anything different but Michelle gasped and pulled harder on his jacket.

He threw the demon a hard look. "What're you showing her?"

Luc just smiled back at him which made Michelle bury her face in Tony's chest. "She may be blind but she can see the touched if we allow it."

"Obviously you aren't show'n her what I see, so knock it off."

Michelle looked back up and seemed to relax a bit. "What's going on?" She felt up around Tony's shoulder till she could run her fingers across the side of his face. "Tony, why can't I see?"

Luc smiled and absorbed the overwhelming guilt coming from the man. This would be an exquisite conversation for sure.

"Can you give us a minute?" Tony never looked away from his wife as he spoke. She was trying to focus on where his face was and it made the feeling in his chest tighten that much more.

"You know I could just as easily hear your conversation from outside the-"

"Just get the hell out for a few, will ya?"

The demon glared back at Tony. If this mortal wasn't so important to him he'd have seared his face off for the tone alone. Luc let his eyes glow a deep orange to show how upset he was, but he did as Tony requested.

"Make it quick. I want to get started as soon as possible."

Tony watched as the demon walked through the door without opening it. He swallowed hard but Michelle pulling on his jacket returned his focus to her.

"Tony...I don't understand. What happened?"

He sat next to her on the bed, resting his hands at her sides. She ran her fingers lightly across the tops of his ears and felt his short hair.

"You cut your hair? But...this morning..." She took her free hand and rest it against her temple and closed her eyes. "I left. I left to go help CTU but that's all I can remember."

Tony hung his head but Michelle pulled his face up to her unfocused gaze. "What's going on? Why can't I see?"

"I don't even know where to start, sweetheart." He ran one hand through her curls and wrapped one around his finger.

"How about at the beginning. Why can't I see?"

Tony swallowed again and Michelle could hear the catch in his voice as he spoke. "There was...there was an accident. Someone had placed a bomb in your car." Even though she couldn't see him, he closed his eyes tight against the pain, pushing through the words as best he could. "I tried, Michelle. I tried to get to you but I was too late. You.." Tony swallowed again. "You died...right there in my arms."

Michelle didn't say anything just continued stroking his temple, her eyes narrowing the further into his story he got. "There was a second explosion and the next thing I knew, I was at CTU in the med ward. Bill and the others...they wouldn't tell me what happened to you. They lied to me and I knew they were lyin'."

His voice became more forceful and she could hear the hate and anger in his tone. "I snuck out and used a terminal. The pictures...your file had you listed as deceased." He spit out the last part. "The man responsible, they had him at CTU."

Michelle already knew where he was going. Tony leaned his forehead against her's and he whispered quickly. "I tried, sweetheart. I had the needle in my hand, ready to take him out and I couldn't do it. I just kept hearing you telling me I'm not that guy."

She reached up and placed both hands on the sides of his face keeping him in place. "And you're not. You're not a murderer, Tony." He startled her as he shot up out of her embrace and she heard him pacing the room.

"See...that's where you're wrong." Now she heard panic and guilt. "Henderson. That was his name, the guy behind it all. He...he killed me. I died right there on a CTU medical ward floor."

Michelle looked in what she thought was his direction. "But...I don't...Tony what you're saying is crazy. If I died, how am I here? If you died, how are you here?"

He stopped pacing, his back to her. "Before, when the other man was in the room, what did you see?"

He heard her take a quick breath. "Fire. There was fire all around him and his face...it was like something from a horror movie. He had horns and...he...was..." Michelle trailed off as it hit her what he'd done. "Oh Tony, please. Please tell me you didn't. That man...that _thing_. He's-"

"I knew who he was. The moment I saw'm I knew what he was and what he wanted and without blinking I'd made up my mind. I signed where he told me to sign and woke up in a dirty alley."

Michelle stood up from the bed and fumbled her way to him, one hand gripping his forearm, the other she placed in the middle of his back. "What is he making you do? What plans does he keep talking about?"

Tony squeezed his fists hard to keep from telling her exactly what the demon wanted him to do. The less she knew about that, the better. Instead he turned around and pulled her to him, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm doin' whatever it takes to keep you with me, Michelle. And if that means signing away my soul, the bastard can have it."


	4. Chapter 3

_PG-13 for some language_  
><em>TonyMichelle_

_Wow. I wrote something._

* * *

><p>"Your move."<p>

Luc glanced up from the chessboard at his opponent. He smirked and then focused back on the board. He was beginning to like this mortal. "Thanks, I can _see _that."

"Oh, ha. Ha." Michelle glared in the demon's general direction.

"Sorry. Just couldn't help myself." His eyes scanned over the multicolored squares.

"Why are you doing this?" Luc looked up again and this time sat back in his chair. He stared at the woman in front of him. Frankly, she fascinated him. She knew what he was and yet she had no issues with a friendly game of chess now and then. Him. The prince of evil. He didn't feel any revulsion from her, only genuine curiosity.

"You're gonna have to be more specific. Why am I allowing you to somewhat see? Why do I even show up? Why have I given you and your husband a second chance? Why-"

"All of it. I won't pretend to be some wilting flower you both can keep locked up in hotel rooms. I'm blind, not stupid. So I'll ask again, why are you doing this?"

Luc took a deep breath and he knew she could see the hazy billow of smoke that came out his nostrils. He allowed her just enough sight to play. She could see a blurry image of him and make out the board and pieces. She never asked for her sight back. That confused him. Now she's asking way more than he wanted or even needed her to know. She was as much a pawn as the pieces they played with. He stared back at her empty eyes for a while before finally answering her.

"Our game isn't the only one I have going. There is an eternal game. I'm sure you're familiar with the players." He gave an evil chuckle but Michelle didn't move, just continued to look at him with those eyes. He'd never admit it to anyone, but it unnerved him. She unnerved him. He tilted his head to try and shake off the uneasiness. It was an emotion he was unfamiliar with. "This 'other' game, it has it's own pieces. Your husband is a valuable asset for me."

"Why? How could Tony or I be of any help to you?"

"You can't see it, but there is a darkness in him that I need to carry out the moves I need to make. And you...you I use to control him." He narrowed his eyes at her when her face showed she didn't appreciate that last statement.

"What are you having him do for this, this game?" She said the last word like it was something foul.

"I'm not telling you that. Personally, I just want to be around when Almeida has to explain to you what he's done. So, ask him but please, for me, make sure I'm around." He chuckled again and she turned her head and he could see her eyes were wet. Lucifer looked her over and felt a pang of...something. He didn't like that he'd made her upset. She was beautiful, inside and out. And just like he'd explained to Tony, darkness was drawn to the pure and she radiated it. Maybe he'd been alone too long. He sighed and looked back down at the board. Best to get back to the game.

"If you're finished then, I'd like to be able to concentrate. You're actually a pretty good opponent." Michelle turned back to look at him and just nodded slowly. He didn't like that her mood was so dark. He took his turn and sat back again. "I'm letting you win, of course." He saw the hint of a smile as she surveyed the board. There it was again. That feeling.

The prince ran his tongue over a fang, thinking. Maybe once he'd won his 'game' and Almeida was burning in hell, he'd take her for himself. There was nothing in the rules that said he couldn't claim a lost soul as his own. Eternity in limbo or rule by his side.

The choice was clear.

* * *

><p>Tony stumbled a little as the man on his knees fell forward. He was exhausted and the burnt out body's weight was enough to make him nearly tip over. The demon had told him he'd have "special abilities" but he never said how much they would take out of him. He waved his hands in the air to get the smoke to stop billowing from his palms. At least the redness was fading quickly.<p>

Bending over and resting his weight on his knees, he gave the body a disgusted look. Death never bothered him. He had killed. Was ordered to do it and this guy, he definitely didn't mind getting rid of. But a gunshot wound was far off from being burnt alive. Squeezing his eyes tight, the small bout of nausea passed and he stood back up, wiping his arm across his sweaty brow.

Tony didn't know what was more sickening, the body or that he'd felt nothing doing what he did. Sure, he was working for the devil but the demon never made any rules about "how" Tony went about finding Bauer. He didn't have to kill innocent people. They weren't the only ones who kept tabs on Jack.

It was getting easier and easier to do his duty, the closer he came to finding his old friend. What made Tony wary was with each kill that gave new information, he seemed to look forward to confronting Bauer. He couldn't tell if Luc was doing this or not. And that scared the hell out of him.

It was dark by the time he pulled into the hotel parking lot. Tony shut off the engine and just sat for a few. He was filthy and yet again, blood was splattered across him in various areas. While he chastised himself for the thought, he was glad Michelle couldn't see him like this. He had no doubts he'd make the same choice. He wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact that he was lying to her or that she knew he was lying. Lose one sense and the others compensate.

She knew what blood smelled like.

Taking one last deep breath he got out of the car and pushed his way into their room. Like many times before he entered to the sight of his wife playing chess with Lucifer. The insane situation had ceased to surprise him a while ago.

"Who's winning?" He pulled off his jacket and shirt as quickly as he could before Michelle could notice anything.

"Shhhh!" The demon held out a hand towards him without looking up. "I'm thinking."

Michelle didn't look in his direction as she smirked. "He's always thinking."

Tony chuckled and hurried into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Leaning against the porcelain he glanced up at the mirror hanging above him and jumped. "What the hell?!"

Luc just leaned against the wall behind Tony, his nose wrinkled. "Dear God, you stink."

"Shhh!" Tony shifted his eyes to the door and after a few seconds looked back at the demon. "I don't want Michelle to come in here."

"Oh, she won't. She's still trying to make her move. She doesn't know I left." Tony glared at him and turned to get back to cleaning up. "So, any closer to finding our elusive Mr. Bauer?"

Tony had started to shave and stopped pulling the razor down his cheek. He cut his eyes to the demon in the mirror, saw the fangs as he smiled back at him and narrowed his eyes. He went back to shaving. "I got what I needed."

"Oh come on! Give me something!"

Tony rinsed the razor out in the sink. "You're the fucking devil and you need _me _to get your rocks off?"

"Oh I could definitely use you for that. But that's not what I meant." Luc smiled evilly back at Tony's glare. "Lighten up, Almeida. It's the 21st century. Don't knock it till you try it."

"No thanks."

The demon just tsked at him as he watched the mortal dry his face. "As much as this foreplay is doing for me, I'd like to know if this, at least, brought us closer?"

Tony saw how keen the demon was to hear good news. "Every kill brings me closer to Bauer. Otherwise, I wouldn't do it."

"Still trying to play the hero, huh? Hello?!" Luc waved frantically in Tony's face making him back up against the sink as the demon's voice grew louder. " . .Devil."

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" Tony's eyes frantically switched between the demon and the door.

"Oh would you stop worrying about the little woman. She's blind, man. She can only see the game board and just a glimmer of me. She doesn't have super sonic hearing or some shit." Tony could tell the demon was getting agitated from the amount of smoke that came from his nostrils as he ranted.

"If I tell you, will you get out of here and let me do my thing?" Tony pointed at the shower and the demon just nodded.

"I know where we need to go next and who to contact."

"Did you do it my way this time? No guns?"

"Yeah...yeah I did it your way." Tony couldn't look at him and the demon smirked. "Fucking boy scout, you are." He waited for some kind of smart ass comment but he continued when Tony didn't say anything. "You agree then? This is cleaner. No guns, no ballistics, no fingerprints." Almedia just nodded. "This has to be neat. I don't want to have to clean up anymore messes like all the other times."

Tony turned his head slowly and stared directly into the demon's eyes. "What other times?" His question was quiet but that's how Luc knew when he was really pissed off.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Luc waved his hand in the air casually. "Now, how did you like using your new 'abilities?'" He made air quotes as Tony turned to the shower. Luc caught a small smirk, but it was there.

* * *

><p>Once the shower started, Michelle was unable to hear anything else. She tried to control her breathing but after what she'd just heard...<p>

She felt around for the door jamb and then the wall, making her way back into the main area of the hotel room. She dropped heavily into her chair so they wouldn't know she'd moved. Gripping the edge of the table hard, she tried to imagine things weren't as bad as they seemed.

_I'm playing chess with the devil._

She laughed softly till it turned into a short sob. She wiped at her eyes quickly. She knew Tony hadn't told her everything. It hurt but she believed he had a good reason for it. He never did anything without a reason. She didn't want to believe he'd been lying to her but she wasn't stupid. She knew he came in sometimes, smelling like blood. Just like tonight. Now she knew why. She just didn't know what it had to do with Jack.

Michelle wasn't the only one playing a game with the devil. But she knew Tony had a hell of a lot more to lose.


End file.
